


The Android With the Scars

by queeneilonwy



Series: The Android Rehabilitation Program [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, android rehabilitation program, getting the boi to trust you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeneilonwy/pseuds/queeneilonwy
Summary: After the android revolution, Cyberlife is turned into the headquarters for a new program: the Android Rehabilitation Program. Humans can volunteer to help rehabilitate deviated and damaged androids. You decide it's worth giving a try. A challenge could be fun.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please use the extension InteractiveFics on Google Chrome to replace Isles with your own name! (https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/)

"Erin!" Isles had opened the door to their shared apartment and closed it quickly. She kicked her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen, a stack of stapled papers in her hand. When she caught sight of her roommate seated on the couch, she smiled and moved around the furniture to plop down in her favorite chair.

Erin had taken notice of Isles's grin and the papers in her hand. "Why are you smiling and staring at me like that?"

Isles shook the papers. "I have a proposal for you."

A look from Erin told her to continue.

“Actually watched the news this morning while I got dressed for work. They said that Cyberlife was looking for volunteers who wouldn't mind housing and helping rehabilitate deviated and/or "broken" androids." She'd put finger quotes around the word broken. "Sooo, I went to the DPD, which was where applications were being handed out and accepted and picked up some of the forms!"

"Okay..." Erin had drawn out the word a little, already knowing where this was going. Isles seemed excited, at least a tad bit.

"I got two forms. One for you, one for me!" She handed over one of the stapled stacks of paper. Erin's eyes scoured the contents written on it, then looked up at her roommate to give her more information.

"I figured that there's two of us. One could adopt one android and the other could adopt the other!" Lonnie's eyes ventured upwards, thinking over the sentence she'd just formed. It made sense but was strangely worded. "Anyway," she said again, "If one of us gets rejected, we still have a chance to maybe get one even if we can't get two. I know, I know, two is kind of a lot to take on considering they might be damaged, but I felt like it would give us a challenge and we could help shape their outlooks on life and their personalities and see how they grow!"

"I..."

Isles  waited expectantly for Erin to finish her sentence.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Yes! We're gonna’ have so much fun! Now fill out the form so I can take it back down to the sheriff's department."

Isles stood abruptly and quickly made her way to the kitchen table to sit down. She placed the form on the table's surface and rummaged through her bag for a writing utensil. When she pulled out two pens, she gave one to Erin who had followed her and sat down as well.

"Good luck!"

And with that, both girls began filling in blanks and checking boxes.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use the extension InteractiveFics on Google Chrome to replace Isles and Key with your name! (https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/)

Erin reread the fine print before confidently nudging the papers towards [Y/N]. "Can't wait to see how this turns out!" She beamed, grinning widely. [Y/N] nodded emphatically, smiling back at Erin as she took their papers and stacked them neatly.

[Y/N] had grabbed the papers immediately and had pushed her shoes back on. "Be back as soon as I can!" She didn't wait for Erin to respond before she'd opened the door and slipped through it, closing it again.

The papers in her hands ruffled in the wind once she'd gotten outside. The breeze blew her hair into her face and she made a sound of irritation before attempting to push it out of her vision. A few strands had gotten in her mouth during the process, so she spit them out and pushed them behind her ear.

A ten-minute walk to the DPD had become a quick five-minute walk based on the fact that she was practically running. She pushed past people, avoiding as many as she could before finding herself at the door to the building.

Another smile made its way on her face and she pushed the door open. A desk had been set up with applications and once greeted by the receptionist, she walked over and proudly placed the papers on the desk. The man sitting behind it took them, scanned them, and pulled up copies on his computer screen. [Y/N] watched him look them over for a few minutes, scrutinizing the answers given on the screen.

"Thank you for your contribution to the rehabilitation program. I have viewed your forms and have accepted them. I have sent them to Cyberlife and you may pick your androids up there after you have read the files I will give you."

[Y/N] bit her lip. This is where she'd know which androids her and Erin had been assigned. It all seemed so fast. Shouldn't the androids be matched with someone who could best help them? Match their personality?

"Um, that was quick. Do you just randomly assign them?"

"The system assigns androids to humans based on the answers given in the forms."

Oh, so the "system" did it for them.

The man leaned down and pulled open a drawer. He flipped through files before pulling one out. A printed sheet of paper was placed inside it before he handed it over to [Y/N]. "This android is assigned to Ms. Erin."

Lonnie fought the urge to open it and peer at the information. The man rifled through more of the files and pulled another out. Another piece of printed paper was placed inside that one. "This one is for Ms. [L/N]."

Isles, again, fought the urge to scour its contents.

The man looked up at her finally. "Read these files carefully. If you do not want the android, please return the files and we'll match you with another if you still wish to participate in the rehabilitation program."

"Uh, okay. Thanks."

He waved her off and Isles walked back out of the department. Once outside, she leaned back against the wall of the building and opened the file on top tentatively. She released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding in until then and read the first page.

 

**REHABILITATION PROGRAM**

Android Name: Ralph

ID Number: 0528201907

Human Partner: Isles Key

Android Model: WR600 - Gardening Android

 

A gardening android. Not what she expected, but then she remembered that one of the likes she'd written down was flowers and plants, particularly sunflowers and cacti. She'd didn't even think that would have been the one piece of information they'd use.

 

Reason for Deviation: Presumably related to burn marks on face.

Requirements: Match needs to be able to calm android down from outbursts and provide a healthy source of coping mechanisms.

 

Made sense. She'd written down that she was pretty good at calming people down from panic attacks and soothing them. Her experiences had been many and apparently that had been enough for the AI system to be convinced that this android would be a good match for her.

 

Warnings: Android has tendencies of violent outbursts and paranoia. Obsessed with rA9 and writes word compulsively on surfaces. KEEP SHARP OBJECTS OUT OF REACH.

 

Woah, wait. _Violent tendencies?_ She was not equipped to deal with _violent tendencies_. What had she even written in her form for the system to pair her with an android who had _violent tendencies_. This would be the phrase she'd harp on for the rest of the day.

Before reading more, she closed the file. She'd delve into deeper once she was home.

After around fifteen minutes, she arrived back to her apartment. She had taken longer this time, mulling over whether or not she wanted this particular android. The door was pushed open, then closed and locked after she was inside. It was getting dark out and the wind was picking up. Looked like rain.

Erin greeted her when she saw her, but quickly noticed the emotions on her face.

"What's wrong? I thought you were excited. Did we get rejected?"

"No..." [Y/N] carefully took her shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack. "We got accepted. It's just... the android I was paired with..." She trailed off, looking down at Ralph's file.

She sighed and handed Erin her own file. "Didn't look at it. Figured you'd want to look at it first."

She sat down, and reopened Ralph's file.

The phrase ' _violent tendencies_ ' rolled around in her mind. Despite her dilemma, she read on. Apparently, Ralph didn't trust easily. That made sense considering the reasons most deviants had deviated.

He also had some sort of wire mix-up they were unable to fix where he would refer to himself as Ralph and speak in third-person. God, he was sounding so much more complicated that she first thought when she wanted to do this whole thing.

When she read about his scars, her heart dropped. Burn marks. Large scar on his face and down his arms is what she read. She knew the picture of him was next and she was hesitant to turn the page.

When she finally built up the courage to, she gasped upon seeing his face. Her heart actually ached then. He looked... so damaged... and... sad.

The first thing she noticed was, of course, the large, cut open, jagged, blue scar that ran down the right side of his face. It branched off into little blue lines, appearing as if it was a crack in his plastic. The whole thing began at his hairline and ventured down to the corner of his mouth. Then, she noticed his eye. His left eye was, well, blue. The whole thing was dark blue. He definitely couldn't be able to see out of it and [Y/N] wondered why they hadn't replaced it.

She chewed on her bottom lip, absentmindedly. She was still extremely hesitant to accept this android, but now that she was looking at him, her heart told her she needed to help him. Her whole focus stayed glued to the file, rereading every bit of information repeatedly and studying the poor android's face.


End file.
